The objective of the proposed research is the elucidation of the role the hypothalamic neurohormones play in the regulation of secretion of anterior pituitary gland (and in control of other bodily functions). The goals of this work include: 1. The isolation from porcine hypothalamic tissue and determination of structure of growth hormone- releasing hormone (GH-RH), growth hormone release-inhibiting hormone (GH-RIH, GIF), Prolactin Release-Inhibiting Hormone (PRIH, PIF) Prolactin Releasing Hormone (PRH) and Corticotropin Releasing Hormone (CRH). 2. The synthesis of these neurohumors and their analogs. 3. Continued search for a follicle stimulating hormone-releasing hormone (FSH-RH), distinct from the decapeptide LH and FSH releasing hormone. 4. Comparison of biological, chemical and immunological properties of bovine and human hypothalamic hormones with those of porcine origin and location of structural differences. 5. Extensive physiological and biochemical studies on natural hypothalamic hormones, synthetic hormones and their synthetic analogs. These studies will be important for planning realistic clinical tests on the new substances. 6. The investigation of the effect of hypothalamic substances on lipid mobilization and appetite. 7. Purification, isolation, determination of structure of hypothalamic lipid mobilizing substances. Bibliographic references: Arimura, A., Sato, H., Schally, A.V., Yanaihara, H., Hashimoto, T., Yanaihara, C., and Sakura, N. The antigenic determinant of the LH-releasing hormone for three different antiserums. Acta Endocrinologia 78: 222, 1975. Dupont, A., Labrie, F., Pelletier, G., Puviani, R., Nair, R.M.G., Schally, A.V., and Kastin, A.J. Distribution of radioactivity in the organs of the rat and mouse after injection of (H3)L-Pro-L-Leucyl-Glycinamide. J. Endocrinol. 64:242,1975.